La belleza de cada segundo
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Porque la vida se puede acabar en cualquier momento y cada segundo puede ser el último. Porque vivir cada minuto como si fuese el último es la mejor forma de vivir. Este fic participa del reto de abril "Parejas Off-Canon" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".


**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del reto de abril "Parejas Off-Canon" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene femslash, es decir, relación chica-chica… y un poco de erotismo. Leer a discreción.

* * *

**La belleza de cada segundo**

**"No te pongas triste porque se terminó. Alégrate porque sucedió"  
****Gabriel García Márquez (Q.E.P.D)**

No era fácil convivir con una enfermedad incurable. Te transformaba la vida, y siempre para mal. Pero tener que vivir cada día, cada hora, minuto y segundo de tu vida sabiendo que tus días estaban contados y que debes depender de varios brebajes y pociones para tener una vida más o menos decente, suponía una causa común de suicidio entre los magos. Y Cho Chang lo sabía muy bien.

Los sanadores no tenían idea de cuándo ella iba a fallecer. Su pronóstico era incierto. Cho podría morir dentro de dos días o dos meses, pero eventualmente, iba a morir. Ese no era un pensamiento exactamente alegre; sus padres apenas tenían el dinero para costear los caros tratamientos que mantenían a su hija con vida y ella los observaba con caras taciturnas y ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas. A Cho no le gustaba ver sufrir a sus padres, no le gustaba que por causa de ella tuviesen que dejar el sueldo para que ella pudiese respirar un día más.

Esa no era la vida que tenía en mente.

A sus veintiséis años, Cho Chang soñaba con trabajar en el Ministerio de la Magia, como su madre. Siempre le llamó la atención ocupar un puesto en la Oficina de Coordinación de los Duendes. La comunicación siempre fue su mejor virtud, gracias a ésta fue tan popular en el colegio y gracias a ésta todavía estaba en contacto con muchas de sus amigas y amigos. La característica más notoria de Cho, sin embargo, era su conmovedora belleza, digna de un poema de Pablo Neruda. Sus rasgos faciales, sus ojos rasgados, su boca ancha, su cabello lacio y brillante y su armoniosa anatomía no podían pasar desapercibidos por nadie… ni por otras chicas. Ni siquiera el hecho de estar irremediablemente condenada a fallecer desteñía su belleza, tal como una cortina no podía impedir el paso de los rayos del sol.

Ni la tristeza ni las lágrimas podían opacar su hermosura.

Y sin embargo, se sentía sola, aunque sus padres se comportaran con ella como leones que vieran amenazado su territorio. Eran muy sobreprotectores, los dos, y Cho no necesitaba que la protegiesen, no necesitaba que la gente la viera como una niña mimada. Lo que ella quería era disculparse consigo misma por haberse arrepentido de hacer cosas, cosas atrevidas, cosas que normalmente ninguna persona haría, a menos que supiera que los latidos de su corazón tenían un número.

En resumen, quería vivir al máximo antes de morir, como la llama de una vela que está a punto de consumirse. No sabía cuándo iba a ser el momento de partir, pero no quería esperar a que eso ocurriera. El momento era ahora, no mañana, ni siquiera dentro de una hora más. Ahora era cuando.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Cho salió de su casa sin permiso de sus padres, como en el colegio, cuando salía a hurtadillas de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw para juntarse con algún chico en la torre de astronomía.

Se sintió joven otra vez.

* * *

Siempre era frustrante darte cuenta que tu vida parece no avanzar en ninguna dirección, que tus sueños, metas y aspiraciones están demasiado lejos para considerarse posibilidades reales. Y era más frustrante darte cuenta que eres tú mismo el que cierra sus propias puertas, sin saber muy bien por qué, sin que seas capaz —o tengas la voluntad— de hacer algo para impedirlo. Y Hermione Granger lo sabía muy bien.

De acuerdo, ella tenía un buen trabajo, una casa amplia, un excelente sueldo y ningún hombre que hiciera su vida imposible. Mejor no le podía ir, pero algo le impedía alcanzar esa felicidad tan esquiva, esa sensación de levantarse cada mañana sabiendo exactamente lo que puede hacer, sus posibilidades, intentar algo nuevo o probar una nueva experiencia. Porque la verdad era que Hermione tenía una visión muy rutinaria de la vida: levantarse, tomar una ducha, desayunar, asearse los dientes y viajar hacia su lugar de trabajo, una biblioteca con miles de volúmenes desgastados y polvorientos, redactar informes, almorzar, inspeccionar más libros, redactar más informes, salir de su oficina, llegar a su casa, cenar, leer un libro, ducharse y recostarse en su cama para despertar al día siguiente y repetir el ciclo. Si existía el día de la marmota, Hermione Granger lo vivía a cada minuto.

A sus veinticinco años, Hermione, en algún momento de su vida, había sido una chica soñadora, con miles de metas y sueños por alcanzar. Claro que era muy fácil para uno decir que deseaba llegar a la luna, pero había algunos sueños que sencillamente no se podían cumplir. Y Hermione chocó de frente con la pared de la realidad y se dio cuenta que el mundo no era el lugar adecuado para soñar o para expandir su imaginación hacia el infinito y más allá. Desde ese momento en adelante, su vida no fue la misma. Sus metas cayeron en altura y se fue inclinando lentamente por el conformismo; unos pocos años más de estudio desde que salió de Hogwarts y unos pocos currículums después y ya tenía un puesto en una de las más prestigiosas bibliotecas mágicas de Europa.

Aquel fue el comienzo del día de la marmota para Hermione.

El problema era que halló mucha comodidad y familiaridad con lo que hacía y, lentamente, fue tratando con recelo a todo lo que implicara salirse siquiera un par de horas de su rutina diaria. Era una verdad universal que el ser humano se sintiera más cómodo con lo familiar y más aprensivo con lo desconocido, y Hermione era la prueba viviente de aquel paradigma.

Sin embargo, todos tenemos un punto en el cual ya no podemos soportar sentirnos tan constreñidos por nuestras propias decisiones y muchas veces terminamos haciendo cosas que jamás pensaríamos hacer.

Y ese momento llegó un día sábado, a las tres de la tarde, mientras Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de estar de su casa, pensando en qué andaba mal con su vida, reflexionando qué le faltaba para ser feliz. Por primera vez en varios años, no estaba leyendo un libro a esa hora, sino que su mente comenzó a divagar, a pensar en cómo pudo permitir que eso estuviera sucediendo. Porque Hermione Granger, pese a tener un buen trabajo, un buen sueldo y una casa amplia y luminosa, no era feliz, para nada feliz.

¿Qué era lo que hacía falta?

Quizá había que empezar por algo pequeño. Algo como leer un libro en un café antes que en su casa.

Sí… eso era lo mejor…

* * *

Las cuatro de la tarde. Una hora ordinaria en cualquier parte del mundo, excepto en Inglaterra.

Cho Chang se servía un té mientras leía El Profeta, enterándose de la última metida de pata del actual Ministro de la Magia, algo relacionado con una declaración que hizo hervir la sangre de muchas organizaciones a favor de las minorías sexuales. Cho no hizo más que sonreír. Si todo salía bien ese día, esa noche iría a ocurrir algo que haría tapar la boca a ese imbécil que ocupaba el cargo de Ministro.

Un último desafío.

Demostrar que el amor no tenía limitaciones de género.

El siguiente paso era elegir a su cómplice. No podía ser cualquier persona: para empezar, tenía que ser otra chica. Aquello era vital. El otro requisito era que esa chica no se caracterizara precisamente por vivir la vida loca. Tenía que ser una chica aburrida, monocorde, gris como el cielo de un día promedio de invierno. De otro modo, ella no sería un reto… no sería divertido.

Y la persona perfecta estaba justo allí, a dos mesas de ella, leyendo un libro de suspenso. Era una mujer de cabello castaño enmarañado y ojos del color de la miel. Vestía ropas muy conservadoras, lo que le indicaba que había poca o ninguna presencia sentimental en su vida. Incluso el libro que estaba leyendo, una de las tantas novelas de Tom Clancy, le dijo a Cho que de romántica tenía muy poco.

Era la chica ideal.

Cho no iba a esperar a que ella la mirara y surgiera la conversación. Aquello podría tomar horas y ella no tenía ese tiempo para averiguar si aquella chica le iba a hablar o no. En cualquier momento podría sufrir una crisis o perder la vida de forma silenciosa, como irse a dormir y no despertar jamás. La perspectiva de tener las horas o los días contados tenía una forma de hacer evidente lo precioso que era cada segundo que le restaba.

La oriental se puso de pie, caminó a paso resuelto hacia la mesa en la cual leía la chica del cabello castaño y, sin pedir permiso, tomó asiento frente a ella.

—Interesante la novela —dijo Cho para romper el hielo—. No sabía que una chica con un aspecto tan femenino como el suyo se interesara por la novela de suspenso.

La chica del cabello castaño alzó la cabeza, mirando a la recién llegada con un aire de extrañeza.

—Perdone pero, ¿la conozco?

—Espero que no —repuso Cho en un tono que hacía imaginar un día soleado—. Se nota que usted es una mujer que sabe lo suyo.

Cho notó a la legua que la mujer frente a ella no estaba cómoda. Esa no era la idea.

—Creo que debería irme. No tengo mucho tiempo.

—Espere un momento —dijo la castaña, bajando el libro y depositándolo sobre la mesa, junto a su té humeante—. Usted luce muy apurada por algo. ¿Necesita alguna ayuda?

Cho pareció pensar. La verdad, sabía exactamente cuál era el siguiente paso, pero simular duda definitivamente actuaba a su favor.

—Sí… estoy apurada por hacer algo.

—¿Se puede saber para qué?

—Bueno… tengo muchas ganas de… vivir.

La mujer del cabello castaño arrugó el entrecejo, quizá pensando en la extraña declaración de esa chica oriental. No entendía por qué alguien tenía prisa por vivir, si aquello se hacía cada vez que uno respiraba.

—No alcanzo a imaginar cuál es el apuro —dijo la del cabello castaño.

Cho volvió a tomar asiento. Supo que ya había capturado el interés de la chica.

—Imagine, señorita, que sale de este local y un camión la atropella y le quita la vida o que un ladrón le eche un maleficio asesino por sus monedas. La vida es una cosa maravillosa, pero es a la vez muy frágil y efímera. Por eso yo no pierdo el tiempo dudando de si quiero hacer algo que quiero hacer o no. Simplemente lo hago, porque sé que mañana podría no estar viva.

La chica frente a Cho ya no se sintió como si la oriental estuviese fallada del mate. Ahora que podía dedicarle más pensamiento al asunto, ella tenía razón: cada momento muy bien podría ser el último. Cualquier cosa podía pasar y ella se quedaba en casa, leyendo libros cuando podía pasear por los parques y, en una de esas, conocer a alguien interesante… como la hermosa chica del cabello negro y reluciente que estaba sentada frente a ella. La vida la estaba tentando, incitando a lanzarse a la aventura y experimentar, probar, aunque fuese para echar una cana al aire y salirse del libreto por una vez siquiera.

—De acuerdo… digamos que me atrevo a vivir. ¿Qué tiene en mente?

—Para empezar, dígame su nombre… o tendré que inventarme uno.

La chica pensó por un rato antes de responder.

—Bueno, espero que tenga buen gusto, ¿señorita?

—¿Perdón?

—Lo que quiero decir es que, si va a inventarme un nombre, espero que me guste, porque si quiere saber cómo me llamo de verdad, va a tener que jugar a las adivinanzas conmigo.

—¡Vaya! Creí que no sabía cómo jugar a este juego —replicó Cho alegremente. Esa chica, cualquiera fuese su nombre, era más de lo que aparentaba—. Bueno, si quiere jugar, aquí tiene a un digno contrincante.

—¿Dónde? No lo veo —dijo Hermione, sin saber por qué estaba comportándose de esa forma, más parecida a la chica que siempre deseó ser que a la chica que realmente era.

—Tiene que estar ciega para no ver a su oponente en este juego.

—Recuérdeme comprarme lentes entonces.

Cho no la pensó dos veces. Era ella. Esa chica clamaba por sentirse viva, para sentir que su vida no estaba escrita en algún lado.

—¡Vamos! Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte. Literalmente, te va a quitar la respiración de tus pulmones.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Y Cho tomó de la manga del suéter de Hermione y casi volteó la silla en la que estaba sentada la castaña y, junto con ella, el té a medio tomar. Ninguna de las dos se preocupó por pagar la cuenta: la propina encima de la mesa bastaba y sobraba.

Hermione sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. No era extraño, estando a la altura que estaba en ese momento. El Ojo del Milenio, aquella enorme estructura en forma de noria ubicada en Hyde Park, frente al Támesis, ofrecía una panorámica espectacular de la ciudad de Londres. Cho y Hermione miraban por una de las "cápsulas" de vidrio; la oriental estaba emocionada y Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse, como si hubiese una mezcla de miedo y emoción batallando dentro de su cabeza. Aquello era de lo menos familiar que había experimentado la castaña alguna vez.

—¡Quiero bajar, quiero bajar!

—¿Estás loca? Es emocionante.

—¿Emocionante? ¡Pensé que íbamos a hacer algo un poco más convencional!

Cho palmeó el hombro de Hermione, como si quisiera arrojarla al vacío. El corazón de la castaña, el cual ya estaba de por sí acelerado, dobló la frecuencia de sus latidos en un parpadeo.

—¡Elimina esa palabra de tu vocabulario Watson! ¡Nunca hagas algo convencional a menos que sea estrictamente necesario! ¡Yo tengo una regla! ¡Para lo ordinario, la razón! ¡Para lo extraordinario, el corazón!

—¡Es fácil para ti decirlo Sherlock! —gritó Hermione, tratando de alejarse del borde, pero Cho estaba justo detrás, impidiendo que su nueva amiga se perdiese la diversión—. ¡Pero yo le temo a las alturas, y tampoco me gusta volar!

Los ojos de Cho destellaron con un brillo aventurero.

—¡Me acabas de dar una idea Watson!

—¡Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando Sherlock!

Cho blandió su varita e hizo que el vidrio de la cápsula desapareciera. Ahora el viento amenazaba con arrojar a ambas por el borde. Hermione estaba realmente aterrada ahora.

—Sherlock…

—¡Agárrate Watson!

—¡Sherlock!

—¡Ahí vamos! ¡Yiiiiiihaaaaaaaa!

Y la oriental abrazó a Hermione y se lanzó al vacío.

* * *

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho Sherlock —dijo Hermione veinte minutos más tarde, todavía con el corazón en un puño, pero no estaba para nada enojada con Cho. Era extraño pero, mientras caía, se sintió más viva que nunca, más consciente de su corazón, de su cuerpo y del aire zumbar alrededor de ella mientras iba en picado hacia el suelo—. No alcanzo a imaginar qué pasó por tu cabeza para hacer semejante barrabasada.

—Simple. No pasó por mi cabeza Watson. Mi corazón pensó por mí —dijo Cho, todavía sintiendo los efectos de la adrenalina y las endorfinas circulando por sus venas—. No puedo creer que a estas alturas todavía pienses con la cabeza.

—Siempre pienso con la cabeza Sherlock —puntualizó Hermione, un poco apenada por el pensamiento—. Me ha resuelto un montón de problemas.

—Pero te ha creado otros más graves —contradijo Cho, manteniendo su sempiterna sonrisa aun en medio del debate—. Vas con dudas para todo, siempre estás cuestionando por qué hago esto o por qué hago esto otro. Si preguntas hasta por qué estás respirando, te olvidas del hecho mismo que estás respirando… lo cual en sí mismo es un milagro.

—¿Y qué hay de milagroso en la respiración? Es una función básica del ser humano.

—Grábate lo siguiente en la cabeza Watson: lo importante casi nunca es lo más complejo o lo más grande. A menudo, los pequeños detalles son los que marcan la diferencia, los que cambian la vida. Más tarde captarás la idea.

—¿Más tarde? ¿Qué quieres hacer más tarde Sherlock?

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Y no me puedes decir ahora, para ver si puedo colaborar o no?

Cho negó juguetonamente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué sentido tiene decírtelo? ¿Cuál es la idea de saber cuál va a ser tu próximo paso? No saberlo es parte del juego; se trata de lanzarte hacia la oscuridad y ver si sales del otro lado. Eso es lo divertido de la vida; nunca sabes qué puede haber a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Pues a mí me gusta saber qué hay del otro lado del telón —retó Hermione, sintiendo que las endorfinas estaban perdiendo su efecto—. Parte de mi trabajo es saber el porqué de varias cosas.

—¿Estamos en tu trabajo?

—No, pero…

—¿Entonces de qué te quejas? —Y Cho tomó la mano de Hermione de forma intempestiva y jaló de su brazo con tal fuerza que la castaña casi sintió que éste se desencajaba de su cuerpo. Ambas chicas corrieron por la vereda, a veces atropellando a unos cuantos transeúntes, otras veces corriendo serio riesgo de ser arrolladas por algún vehículo. Corrían, corrían y seguían corriendo. Una plaza verde con muchas flores se extendió delante de ambas chicas. Ya eran las siete de la tarde y el sol ya se había puesto por el occidente.

Hermione sintió una mano hábil recorrer sus bolsillos y, con la velocidad y agilidad que caracterizaba a la oriental como la antigua buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, Cho extrajo la billetera de la castaña y aceleró a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas hacia la plaza. Hermione se sintió engañada y estafada cuando emprendió la carrera tras aquella ladrona.

—¡Atrápame si puedes! —exclamó Cho en la lejanía. El tono que empleó la oriental para llamar le hizo comprender a Hermione que no iba a apropiarse de nada, lo cual la confundió un poco. Sin embargo, partió como un velocista tras su presa. Ella tenía la ventaja, porque Hermione usaba unos vaqueros ajustados y Cho un vestido que le impedía correr demasiado rápido sin mostrar cosas que normalmente no exhibía en público.

Cho le llevaba mucha ventaja, pero Hermione se acercaba a ella con rapidez pues ella estaba más acostumbrada a ir a la carrera que la oriental, dadas todas las experiencias que vivió en sus siete años de educación mágica. Sin embargo, a la distancia, la castaña pudo ver a Cho tropezar con algo invisible antes de seguir corriendo, cambiando de dirección de vez en cuando con el fin de confundir a Hermione.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vas a necesitar tu billetera después! ¡Sé que puedes atraparme!

Hermione redobló sus esfuerzos en capturar a Cho. Se iba acercando con rapidez. Se podía percibir una agradable mixtura de fragancias florales que la distrajeron un poco y se preguntó si la morena había elegido ese lugar a propósito. Pero, segundos más tarde, eso no importó.

Al fin la había atrapado.

Hermione y Cho tropezaron una con la otra y cayeron sobre la alfombra de flores y aromas, rodando por el suelo cubierto de verde y otros colores llamativos, riendo y gritando tonterías al aire. En ese momento Hermione comprendió la sabiduría de las palabras de la oriental: cada instante, cada segundo de vida era un milagro y aquel que no se daba cuenta, o estaba demasiado preocupado por otras cosas o le restaba importancia.

—Watson. Lo estás disfrutando.

—Es tonto, ¡lo sé! Pero me siento bien, muy bien.

—Eso es bueno Watson.

—¿Hasta cuándo me vas a llamar así, Sherlock?

Ambas chicas se detuvieron a causa de la falta de inercia y Cho quedó encima de Hermione, muy cerca una de la otra. La oriental miraba a la castaña como si una idea radical hubiese cruzado por su mente a la velocidad de una bala. Cualquier mujer se sentiría incómoda al tener a otra mujer tan cerca, a tiro de beso, pero Hermione se sentía como anestesiada del miedo, del imperativo genético que disuadía a muchas chicas de experimentar, de probar algo nuevo, algo diferente. Algo que jamás creyó que sentiría.

—Te llamaré Watson hasta que me des un beso.

—¿Qué?

—Es sólo un beso. ¿Qué daño hará? Tú decides qué hacemos después.

—Pero…

—Pero nada Watson —interrumpió Cho, acercándose un poco más a Hermione—. Dime, ¿qué puedes perder si me besas? ¿Qué puedes ganar si lo haces? ¿Realmente vale la pena negar una nueva experiencia, algo que te transforme y te haga una persona completamente distinta de la que fuiste? Si piensas que no lo vale, puedes ponerte de pie, tomar tu billetera e irte de aquí, hacia la vida que has tenido hasta unas horas atrás. Yo no te voy a decir nada, pero nada, nada. Eres completamente libre de elegir tu destino y la forma en que quieres enfrentarlo. Sólo… sólo piénsalo.

Las palabras de Cho fueron dichas de forma sincera y amable, pero le sentaron como una bofetada a Hermione. Cada maldita palabra tenía lógica, pero la lógica tenía un precio implícito. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía el umbral frente a ella. ¿Optaría por darle la espalda a un mundo desconocido y potencialmente doloroso para regresar a su cómoda familiaridad, al entorno que conocía y que no podía darle ninguna sorpresa inesperada? ¿O escogería lanzarse al vacío de lo inesperado y encontrarse con más sorpresas de las que le gustaría? ¿Acaso eso era lo que hacía la vida tan especial? Era cierto que todo el mundo optaba por cerrar los ojos y creer lo que quería creer. Pero, ¿eso lo hacía necesariamente cierto? En retrospectiva, Hermione jamás la había pasado tan bien en su vida desde que conoció a esa misteriosa oriental cuyo nombre todavía no sabía.

¿Qué podía perder?

¿Qué podía ganar?

Tomando en cuenta lo que había sido su vida, no tenía nada que perder y todo por ganar.

Aquella sería una decisión que marcaría la vida de Hermione para siempre.

—De acuerdo. Te besaré, pero sólo si me dices cómo diablos te llamas. Espero que no sea uno de esos nombres japoneses complicados que no puedo pronunciar.

—Te vas a sorprender.

—¿Ah sí? Tratándose de alguien como tú, se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Bueno, dime cómo te llamas y probarás miel en tus labios.

Cho hizo una pausa, sonriendo al ver que la chica a la que llamaba Watson estaba eligiendo vivir después de todo. Y vaya que iba a vivir con ella, hasta que su corazón no pudiera seguir dándole la vida.

—Me llamo Cho.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Pensó que ella tendría un nombre ridículamente complicado, pero no era así. Tres letras. Un nombre.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—No. Es en serio. Me llamo así. Ya, ¿dónde está mi beso?

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

—Ven aquí… Cho.

Y Hermione la tomó por uno de los tirantes del vestido y jaló suave pero firmemente para acercar a la oriental a ella y sus bocas se unieron en un beso que comenzó de forma violenta y volcánica, pero que fue amansándose, haciéndose más dulce que apasionado. Fue cuando Hermione descubrió que besar a otra chica no era diferente a besar a un chico, que toda la diferencia estaba en cómo se veía desde afuera. ¿Y eso importaba cuando uno vivía el momento?

Hermione se dio cuenta que importaba un pepino.

Era consciente de la humedad de los labios de Cho, de su respiración que se volvía más agitada, de los latidos de su corazón que se hacían más rápidos e intensos y el órgano que normalmente usaba para vivir brillaba, pero por su ausencia.

Aquel era el significado más básico de vivir.

Creer que cada momento podía ser el último, que en el próximo segundo podría dejar de existir.

Cuando los labios de Hermione y Cho se separaron, la castaña era capaz de decir que se sentía real y verdaderamente viva. Desde que aceptó ese trabajo en la biblioteca, su vida se convirtió en algo así como una catalepsia permanente, estancada, condenada a la rutina y al más absoluto aburrimiento. Fue Cho quien le abrió los ojos y le hizo ver que la vida era más que el trabajo y leer libros y hablar con gente sobre temas cotidianos o anécdotas "por defecto" que contaban otras personas para no pasar por "gente monocorde".

Estaba la aventura, la pasión por lo desconocido, disfrutar de las cosas simples que le ofrecía la vida; el sólo hecho de respirar, de aspirar el aroma de las flores, de besar a desconocidas… entre tantas otras.

—¿Te gustó?

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo Hermione como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo—. Lo hiciste ver como lo mejor que me ha pasado. Diantres, ¡es lo mejor que me ha pasado!

—Bueno, creo que dejaré de llamarte Watson —dijo Cho, poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia las estrellas—. Por un momento consideré llamarte Emma, porque tienes cara de llamarte así, pero también tienes cara de apellidarte Watson y además me fascinan las novelas de Sherlock Holmes. Dicho eso, me gustaría saber cómo te llamas.

La castaña le guiñó un ojo.

—Granger. Hermione Granger.

Cho alzó una ceja.

—Me gustan las novelas de James Bond —aclaró Hermione.

Ambas no dijeron nada por varios instantes. Finalmente, fue Cho quien habló, todavía mirando las estrellas.

—¿Habrá alguna forma de alcanzarlas?

Hermione la miró. Lucía melancólica.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Cho no respondió de inmediato. No estaba segura de si debía decirle la verdad a Hermione, acerca de su enfermedad y de que sus días estaban contados. Decidió que sí le iba a decir. Lo dijo Dumbledore una vez: la verdad siempre era preferible a las mentiras.

—¿Qué dirías si conoces a alguien que tiene la clara certeza de que va a morir? ¿Qué pensarías de esa persona si supieras que su tiempo está por llegar y dice que quiere llegar a las estrellas porque sabe que ya no le queda tiempo para nada más?

Hermione, perceptiva e inteligente como era, se dio cuenta en el acto que Cho estaba hablando de sí misma. Su comportamiento en las últimas horas quedó totalmente explicado. Entendió a la perfección por qué hablaba siempre de disfrutar de cada segundo como si fuese el último, que había que vivir el máximo de experiencias y no negarse a nada. Lo decía porque Cho sabía que la muerte estaba tocando a su puerta, y cada vez con más urgencia. Ella, Hermione, habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

—¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo Hermione?

La pregunta tomó a la castaña por sorpresa. Cho no dijo esas palabras como si ese fuera el objetivo de todo ese juego, sino que como el último deseo de una mujer que agonizaba, esperando en el umbral que separaba la vida de la muerte. Hermione no sabía si aceptar o declinar. Diablos, esa no era una pregunta con una respuesta sencilla. O al menos no lo era con una persona que tuviese toda una vida por delante. Trató de ser empática con la oriental, trató de ponerse en su lugar.

¿Qué haría si supiera que le quedaba una hora de vida? ¿Y si además no se hubiera preocupado de vivir al máximo, de quedarse atascada en una vida monótona, la vida de un autómata?

¿Qué haría?

¿Qué haría con una hora de vida?

¿Cuál sería la experiencia que viviría en esa hora?

Hermione sonrió.

—Vamos Cho. Te llevaré a las estrellas.

* * *

La única luz encendida en la casa de Hermione era la del dormitorio. Veinte minutos transcurrieron desde que la dueña de casa y Cho aparecieron en la sala de estar del inmueble y había un reguero de ropa que conducía hacia la habitación de la castaña. Y, encima de la cama, dos cuerpos desnudos estaban juntos, besándose y tocándose, confundiéndose la una con la otra. Cho estaba encima de Hermione, moviéndose lentamente, abrazándola con fuerza, aferrándose a la vida desesperadamente. Sentía un fuego abrasador en su pecho a medida que Hermione la acariciaba en lugares ocultos. Las sábanas hace rato que se avergonzaron de cubrir los cuerpos de ambas chicas.

—¿Era esto lo que querías?

—Esto es más de lo que esperaba —admitió Cho, gimiendo suavemente, abandonando la boca de Hermione para ocuparse besando su cuello—. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

—No Cho. Gracias a ti por abrirme los ojos y sacarme de la pesadilla en la que estaba viviendo —repuso Hermione antes de gemir con fuerza, cortesía de la sutileza de Cho—. Ya no me importa tener un buen trabajo. Quiero tener una buena vida.

—¿Y sientes que la tienes en este momento?

Hermione supo la respuesta cuando la oriental, tierna y cariñosamente, besó sus pechos.

—No tengo la menor duda de aquello.

Hermione, de forma sorpresiva, volteó a Cho y fue la castaña ahora la que estaba encima. La tomó por la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello negro, lacio y reluciente de su amante y aferrándose a ella firmemente, haciendo movimientos suaves y sensuales a la vez.

Cho sintió como agua hirviendo en sus entrañas… de eso estaba hablando, de vivir, de sentir que su vida tenía un sentido distinto al simple hecho de habitar el mundo. Y la chica que gemía encima de ella le estaba dando vida, estaba cumpliendo con sus sueños y se sintió feliz, muy feliz, más de lo que jamás estuvo alguna vez. Abrazó a Hermione fuertemente, sintiendo el calor de su piel, los impetuosos latidos de su corazón, la intensidad de su respiración y el poder de su pasión como jamás lo pudo sentir. Nunca estuvo más consciente de su cuerpo y de lo que podía lograr con él. Las estrellas estaban cada vez más cerca, se aproximaban a ella a velocidad de vértigo… y al mismo tiempo, el calor en su interior se transformó en un incendio que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y la hizo estremecerse. Su visión comenzó a difuminarse: supuso que estaba a punto de experimentar un orgasmo por primera vez en su vida y, a juzgar por los gemidos de Hermione, de lo tenso que estaba su vientre y de la vehemencia con la cual se movía encima de ella, supo que su compañera de amor también estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Cho ya no podía ver casi nada, pero la sensación en su interior siguió creciendo hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más. Tenía las estrellas al alcance de la mano… sólo faltaba extender un poco más el brazo y su sueño se haría realidad. En un instante, su cuerpo no podía soportar tanto placer, tanta pasión en su interior, en el otro, ya no sentía nada, como que flotaba en medio de pequeños glóbulos dorados y, en medio de todo, una última imagen, una imagen como translúcida en medio del extraño mundo al que había ido a parar.

La imagen de Hermione.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad. Miraba a Cho, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, como queriendo aprehender el placer que acababa de sentir en su interior. Lo extraño era que el cuerpo de ella no se movía para nada. ¿Estaría durmiendo? La movió suavemente, pero nada ocurrió.

—¿Cho?

La chica no respondió. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Preocupada, Hermione llevó un oído al pecho de la oriental. Nada. Tomó el cuello de Cho, buscando un pulso. No lo encontró. Una parte de ella esperaba ese resultado, pero la otra, la más cercana a su corazón, no quería creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Cho! ¡Cho!

Pero de nada servía. Ella no respondió a ninguno de los llamados de Hermione. La verdad cayó sobre la castaña como un yunque. Lloró. Pese a que la conoció hace unas pocas horas, lloró. Con el alma, con el corazón, lloró. Muchas personas, entre ellas sus amigos, habían intentado por años hacerla entrar en razón, hacerle entender que su vida estaba mal, que no iba a llegar a ningún lado pensando así. Pero bastaron unas pocas horas en compañía de una persona con una enfermedad terminal para transformar su vida por completo.

La promesa de Cho se cumplió dos días después de su muerte, cuando una chica de cabello castaño entregó un paquete al asistente del Ministro, con instrucciones explícitas para que se hiciera público lo que sea que ocultaba el paquete. Dos horas más tarde, unas imágenes de dos mujeres haciendo el amor se mostraron en El Profeta para que todos la vieran. Los ataques contra las minorías sexuales se apagaron, el Ministro se disculpó y anunció que iba a redactar una ley que prohibiera la discriminación en contra de los homosexuales. Hermione imaginó la cara de Cho si supiera lo que había pasado en Inglaterra.

El funeral fue como todos los funerales: tristeza, dolor, gente ataviada de negro… todos menos Hermione. Ella asistió usando un vestido decorado con flores de muchos colores y ostentaba una amplia sonrisa de su rostro iluminado por el sol. Porque así lo hubiera querido Cho Chang, una mujer admirable, una chica que no se dejó amedrentar por la muerte y se atrevió a vivir a tope hasta el último segundo de su vida. Con ella, Hermione aprendió que cada instante era valioso, que en cualquier momento algo o alguien podían arrebatarle la vida, que cada minuto podía ser el último y que no valía la pena desperdiciar el tiempo en cosas que no iba a disfrutar, en acciones que sólo contribuían más y más a su miseria. Que no importaba que se terminó, sino que sucedió.

En resumen, la lección más importante que Cho le enseñó a Hermione era apreciar la belleza de cada segundo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Esta historia se me ocurrió después de ver una película que se llama "Antes de partir". Creo que si no hubiese visto la película, no me habría apuntado de nuevo para el reto.

Un saludo :)


End file.
